


[podfic] Truth and Consequences

by reena_jenkins, Sorrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, VERY pre-relationship, guns don't kill people; people with guns kill people, rule 63!Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/pseuds/Sorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Stark Expo has just gone down in flames and Nick Fury has a bargain for the most famous woman in the world: stay on with SHIELD as a civilian contractor, and accept oversight in the form of an assigned SHIELD bodyguard. The bait: James Buchanan Barnes, SHIELD agent very much not at large. There's just one slight snag: two very good reasons why the former Winter Solider is the last person Toni Stark would ever accept as a bodyguard. The result: one very long day in an interrogation room, way too many questions, and the knowledge that even when you're more than eighty years old, people can still surprise you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Truth and Consequences

  
****

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Rule 63, Character Study, Post-Iron Man 2, guns don't kill people; people with guns kill people, Pre-Relationship, VERY pre-relationship  
****

**Music:**[Ex's & Oh's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uLI6BnVh6w), as performed by Ellie King  
****

**Length:**  00:48:00  
****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_Truth%20and%20Consequences_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
